bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Craving!
'''Food Craving! '''is the 10th episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Loundrel and his friends are having a special picnic at the park, but Doomer's insanely boisterous hunger makes it harder for him to wait, and ends up in a snack craving. Splattery and Flatterine have to find a way to stop it before he destroys the entire picnic area. Trivia *Snack craving is a infliction reaction in which the hungry person develops a sudden rush for food when they couldn't wait for a meal. *Doomer talks more than usual in this episode. *The episode mostly focuses on Doomer. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Mr Kahani *Mrs Kahani *Bloomie *Doomer *Mr and Mrs Bloom Transcripts The episode begins with Splattery and Flatterine packing food for a picnic that is happening at the park. Doomer is helping as well. Flatterine: "This picnic is gonna be awesome." Doomer: "You said it. I can hardly wait. In fact, I'll pretty much end up like a hungry bear by the time we get there." The boys laugh. Splattery: "Let's hope your tummies doesn't get you into trouble before the picnic." Flatterine: (Looks at his watch) "Speaking of picnics, let's get going. The others are waiting for us." Splattery, Flatterine, and Doomer set off on their picnic. On the way, they heard a sudden rumble. Flatterine: "What was that?" Doomer: "That was me. I'm starting to get hungry already." Splattery: "Same here, but it isn't time for the picnic yet. So come on." The scene cuts to the park, where Splattery and Flatterine are setting up the picnic stuff. Doomer gets hungry again. Doomer: "When's the picnic gonna start? My tummy can't wait anymore." Flatterine: "When everyone gets here, and when they feel like they wanna have lunch. But not until then, okay?" Doomer: "I guess." (He walks away from the picnic blanket and heads over to the pond to look at some flowers) "Oh, that one looks nice. And so does that one. And that one!" Splattery: "Hey, Doomer, can you help me with these plates?" Doomer: "Okay! Okay! I can help! I'm coming! I'm coming!" He walks over to the picnic blanket to help Splattery with the plates. By the time he got there, he spots the sandwiches which are in there, which makes him hungrier and hungrier. Doomer: "Ooooh, those sandwiches look good." Splattery: (Stops Doomer) "Hey, hey, hey, hey! Hold it, Doomer. Those sandwiches are for the picnic." Doomer: "Oh yeah, right. The sandwiches are for the picnic. And the picnic is not until later." Splattery: "That's right. Try not to think about the picnic until it's time for lunch, okay?" Doomer: "Okay. Hey, where did Flatterine go?" Splattery: "He went over to the bakery to get the dessert." Doomer: "I wonder what it is." Splattery: "I don't know. He said it was a surprise." Doomer: "Well whatever it is, I'm pretty sure it's gonna taste great. Now let's hurry. All this talk about dessert is making me really hungry." Splattery: "Of course, Doomer. And that goes for me as well." Doomer: "I tell you, I'm still hungry, and I still can't wait for the picnic." Splattery: "I know. Doomer, I think you're just having a reaction to the picnic." Doomer: "No I don't." (His tummy growls) "Okay, maybe I have a little bit of a reaction to the food." (Splattery glances at him) "Alright, a big reaction. But it's not something I can't handle. So by the time the picnic starts, I'll be cured and I'll just forget about it." Splattery: "Let's hope so, because if you don't, there'll be no food and everyone will end up getting even hungrier. Mr and Mrs Kahani told me about this snack craving that people get when they're very hungry. They start going insane and food from various sources." Doomer: "Wow, thank goodness I won't be able to get that. By the way, I'm gonna get back to looking at flowers." Doomer looks back at some more interesting flowers that are growing on the side of the pond. Splattery: "All right, one more thing and then the picnic is ready." Flatterine returns back with the surprise. Splattery: "Wow, Flatterine. That is one big package. What's in it?" Flatterine: "The surprise. And it's a big one. The bakery owner has really done it with his specialties this time." Doomer: "Is that the super special surprise?" Flatterine: "It sure is." Doomer: "Whatever it is, it sure is a big one." Flatterine: "You said it." Loundrel: "Hey guys, how's the picnic going?" Splattery: "It's going good. And check it out, Flatterine even bought a surprise along. It's from Stan, the bakery owner." Loundrel: "Stan, huh? The I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be a super surprise." Doomer is still looking at the flowers, when all of a sudden, he gets a feeling of nausea, bringing on his snack craving instincts. He starts climbing on the tree and grabs few apples. Doomer: (In a snarled voice) "Doomer on snack craving! Doomer on snack craving!" (He violently takes a bite out of every last one of them, throwing the cords on the ground) "Heh, heh, good." (burps) "Excuse me." Splattery: "Hey Doomer, can you help me with this centerpiece?" Doomer crawls over to the picnic basket and snags a muffin, taking a bite out of it. Doomer: (burps) "excuse me." Splattery: "Doomer, did you steal something from the basket?" Doomer: "More, more!" Splattery: "Okay, can you help me with this? I think it's stuck or something." Doomer: "Oh, I'll help. Help you eat it." Splattery: "Huh?" Doomer: "I'll help you eat up everything." Doomer pushes Splattery away with his big hand. He grabs the picnic basket and digs out everything. Even the surprise Flatterine had bought from the bakery. Doomer: (burps) "Excuse me." Flatterine: "Oh no! Somebody stop Doomer before he ruins the whole picnic!" The other boys came by. Gloobert: "Hey guys. Uh, what's with Doomer?" Cadabrin: "Lord of the Flies, much for Doomer." Loundrel: "It looks to me that he couldn't wait for the picnic and he got so hungry that he started developing a snack craving. I know all about it. The only way to stop the person's food craving is to talk over it with him, and get him to stop." Flatterine: "Good idea, Loundrel. But who's gonna talk to him?" Loundrel: "Well...I think it should be Splattery." Splattery: "Me! Why me?" Squidling: "Come on, bro!" Cadabrin: "It's easy!" Loundrel: "Just go over and talk to him." Splattery: "Okay, fine! I'll go talk to him!" Splattery walks over to Doomer and he gets out an airhorn and he blows on it to get Doomer's attention. Splattery: "Listen to me, Doomer, I need you to drop everything right now." (Doomer does so.) "Okay, now step back and take a deep breath." (He and Doomer does so too.) "Now, listen. I know you're like a hungry bear and you can't wait for the picnic, but there's something you should know, there are other things you can do while you wait for lunch. You could fly a kite, play hide-and-seek, or you could look at the flowers. You didn't have to go through a snack craving. Even though it's one heck of a wait for you, there's never a reason to smuggle food and sneak a bite out of it. Do you think you can help me fix the picnic area before everyone else gets here?" Doomer listens to every word Splattery has said and returns back to normal. Doomer: "Hey, what happened to me? Wow, did I do all this?" Flatterine: "Yes. But the only thing is you didn't do anything dangerous. We're glad that you're back to normal. Now, let's fix this place before the others get here." The boys cleans up the mess that Doomer had made and fixes everything back to normal. Within minutes, the others show up with snacks and goodies. Squidling: "We finished just in time. Look, everyone's starting to show up." Mr. Kahani: "Hello, boys." Mr Bloom: "Wow, this picnic looks good." Mrs Bloom: "We bought you guys some stuff to go along with it." Cadabrin: "Thanks, guys. You know what's better than bringing the food?" All: "What?" Cadabrin: "Eating it. It's almost time for lunch." Mr Bloom: "Good, because I'm hungry." The scene cuts to everyone sitting on the ground. Loundrel: "Okay, everyone. We're about to start eating, but first, Doomer has something he has to say." Doomer: (Clearing his throat) "I just wanna say...let's eat!" All: "Yeah!" Everyone starts grabbing some food and putting it on their plats, then commence eating. Narrator: "How terrific and delicious was that? And so the day and the picnic is saved, thanks to...Splattery!" Splattery: "Yeah, Score one for me!" End of episode. Category:Episodes Category:Beverage episodes Category:Gurgle tummy episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps